Justice and Marriage
by Black June137
Summary: "Demi apapun itu aku tidak sudi harus menikah dengan pria itu. Bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang tega memaksa anak laki-laki satu-satunya menikah dengan seorang laki-laki pula? Aku tidak habis pikir,  padahal masih ada kakak perempuanku tapi kenapa harus aku yang menikah dengan seorang Pria? Sungguh! aku butuh keadilan." KYUMIN FANFICTION. YAOI/ BL. RATE M. TWO/THREE SHOOT.
1. Chapter 1

Sumarry: "Demi apapun itu aku tidak sudi harus menikah dengan pria itu. Bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang tega memaksa anak laki-laki satu-satunya menikah dengan seorang laki-laki pula? Aku tidak habis pikir, padahal masih ada kakak perempuanku tapi kenapa harus aku yang menikah dengan seorang Pria? Sungguh! aku butuh keadilan."

Cast: Lee Sungmin - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sunny - KangTeuk & HanChul - other cast.

Disclaimer: Ceritanya pasti milik saya dan para cast cuman pinjam nama dan bayangan aja. Jika ada kesamaan alur itu berarti kebetulan.

genre: Romance

Rate: M (NC low quality Xd)

"Sungmin! Dengarkan dulu saat Ayahmu sedang bicara? Yakk! Lee Sungmin mau pergi kemana kau? Ya Tuhan!".

"Ssshhtt~ sudah, Yeobo. Biarkan Sungmin pergi, kita bisa bicarakan ini lagi nanti dengan keadaanmu yang lebih tenang. Mungkin saja nanti Sungmin akan mendengarkanmu."

"Haish~ Kenapa anak itu bandel sekali? Dia selalu saja membangkang, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa sikap Sungmin jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya?"

"Yeobo~ Sunny perempuan dan Sungmin laki-laki tidak bisaa disamakan seperti itu. Sudahlah! Ini sudah waktunya kau berangkat kerja."

"Baiklah. Aku mendengarkan Ibu dari anak-anakku!"

Suasana pagi dikediaman keluarga Lee memang selalu heboh oleh kelakuan Ayah dan anak yaitu Lee Kangin dan putranya Lee Sungmin, untung saja Tuhan memberikan pengadil dan penengah diantara mereka yaitu sang Ibu Lee Teuk dan kakak perempuan Sungmin yang bernama Sunny.

Sungmin pergi meninggalkan meja makan setelah berdebat dengan Ayahnya dan Sunny bahkan belum turun sama sekali dari kamarnya. Sang Ibu hanya bisa menenangkan Suaminya a.k.a Ayah Sungmin dan membuatnya berhenti berteriak, Benar-benar heboh!

Sungmin Pov

Apa-apaan bahkan aku belum menyentuh sarapanku tapi Ayah sudah menghilangkan selera makanku. Kabar seperti itu harusnya disampaikan diwaktu yang tepat lagipula kenapa ada kabar konyol seperti itu untukku? Apa kepala Ayah terantuk sesuatu hingga Ia memberikan kabar konyol seperti itu? Ya Tuhan!

"Sungmin! Hoyyy!"

"Ah~ Ya! Wae?"

"Kami mengajakmu bicara tapi kau malah melamun seperti itu. Aku dan Ryeong bahkan sudah memanggilmu dari tadi."

"Eoh~ Maaf Hyuk, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja."

"Ada hal yang menganggumu? Apa ini ada hubungan dengan Ayahmu seperti biasa?"

"Ya begitulah Hyuk!"

Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya dimeja, Sungmin sedang berada disekolahnya dan untuk informasi Sungmin masih bersekolah ditingkat akhir SJ senior high school. Ada Hyukjae dan juga Ryeonggu atau Ryeowook, mereka teman Sungmin.

"Sungmin Hyung, kenapa lagi dengan Ayahmu? Apa dia melarangmu bermain dengan kami lagi?" Ryeonggu mendekat pada Sungmin dan ikut memposisikan kepalanya seperti Sungmin.

"Bukan itu. Tapi ini lebih mengerikan dari pada hal itu, Apa salahku sebenarnya?"

"Sepertinya ini masalah berat ya, Min?" Hyuk bertanya sambil membuka snack yang mereka bawa dari kantin.

"Aku harus apa? Hyukie~ Wookie~ sepertinya Ayahku sudah gila!"

"Hush~ jangan bicara buruk soal Ayamu, itu tidak baik. Meski kita terkenal sebagai anak nakal tapi aku tidak suka saat salah satu diantara kita bersikap tidak sopan pada orangtuanya, itu sa-"

"Hentikan Wookie! Kepalaku pusing mendengar ceramahmu." Sungmin memotong ucapan Ryeowook dengan kata-kata sadis #hihihi.

"Lagipula aku tidak habis pikir kenapa anak baik seperti Wookie bisa dicap nakal, Apa karena bergaul dengan kita? Ya Tuhan hahahaha" Hyuk menimpali ucapan Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Haissh~ terserah kalian saja. Jadi ada apa sebenarnya, Hyung?"

Ryeowook kembali pada topik utama dan Sungmin mengangkat wajah dan menunjukan raut sedih yang terlihat lucu bagi Hyuk dan diam-diam Hyukjae tertawa melihatnya #kkkkkk..

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi-

^^flashback tadi pagi dimeja makan.^^

"Sungmin, ada yang ingin kubicarakan?"

"..."

"Kau mendengarku kan?"

"..."

"Yakk Lee Sungmin jawab orang tuamu saat sedang bertanya padamu?" Kangin mulai kesal pada anaknya.

"Hm~ apa?"

"Heuh~ heuh~ Apa harus selalu seperti ini saat bicara denganmu? mengeluarkan tenaga dulu baru kau mau menjawab?" Kangin menarik-mengeluarkan nafasnya pelan-pelan.

"Sungmin!"

"Iya Ibu. Maafkan aku Ayah." Sungmin benar-benar tidak ikhlas mengucapkannya tapi sang Ibu sudah memelototinya dengan sendok yang mengacung.

"Ayah akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau akan menikah dengan seseorang itu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau akan tinggal bersamanya, hamil dan memberiku cucu yang lucu-lucu." Kangin bicara sambil membayangkan menggendong cucu, semacam ada bunga-bunga berkeliling dikepalanya.

"Lalu? -

.

.

.

"APA? MENIKAH? HAMIL?"

"Pelankan suaramu saat bicara dengan Ayahmu."

Sungmin baru menyadari keganjilan yang diucapkan Ayahnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang, Ayah mau menjodohkanku? dan parahnya dengan laki-laki?"

"Hm~ Memang apa salahnya? Ayah suka anak itu."

"Ayaaahhh~~ kau baik-baik saja kan? bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Kalian akan bertemu nanti malam. Jadi persiapkan dirimu?"

"Ayah, Aku-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Yaish~ terserah kau saja."

flashback end

"Hahahahaha~~ aku membayangkan kau dengan perut menggembung layaknya Ibu hamil itu sangat menggelikan! Hahaha"

"Apaa? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Tapi bagaimana kau mau menolaknya Hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil melirik Sungmin.

"Entahlah!" Sungmin menjawab lesu.

"Kau menginap saja dirumahku, kita menonton film."

"Jangan mengajak orang berbuat dosa dengan menonton film porno denganmu, Hyung."

"Wookie Kau?" Hyukjae dibuat melongo dengan celetukan Ryeowook.

"Berisik! kalian mau membantuku atau tidak?" Sungmin berteriak.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Paman Kangin lagi, Dia sudah sering memberiku peringatan hiii~" Hyukjae bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Ia membantu Sungmin.

"Dan kau?" Sungmin menoleh pada Wook.

"Aku juga. Paman kehilangan kepercayaan padaku saat terakhir kali mengajakmu kepesta itu. " Ryeowook menunduk sedih.

"Aishh~ SUDAHLAH! AKU BISA GILA!"

Sungmin meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang masih memikirkan tentang Ayah Sungmin yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

ting tong

ting tong

"Ah kalian sudah datang? Silahkan masuk! Yeoboo~ keluarga Cho sudah datang?"

"Sudah Teukie. Kangin tau kami sudah datang. Mana Sungminmu?"

"Ah begitu ya, Hee. Sungmin sedang makan malam bersama kakaknya. Mari kalian semua juga bergabung. Wah~ Kyuhyunmu sudah sebesar ini ternyata."

Leeteuk menatap seorang pemuda dengan pakaian simple dan elegantnya.

"Hallo Bibi Lee."

"Hush~ dia akan jadi Ibumu kelak, jadi kau panggil dia Ibu pun tak masalah."

"Sudah Heenim. Tidak apa-apa Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap hangat pada Leeteuk.

.

.

.

sementara diruang makan

"Kakak~~ kau curang! Itu ayam milikku."

"Minie sayang kau sudah makan banyak, jadi berikan ini padaku atau kau akan semakin bulat."

"Apa hubungannya ayam dengan bulat?"

"Hubungannya adalah kau akan semakin menggemaskan dan itu berarti aku akan memangsamu, Sungmin."

"Dasar Gila!"

"Kkkkkkkkk~".

.

.

.

"Sungmin, Sunny hentikan!"

Leeteuk datang dengan keluarga Cho dibelakangnya dan itu sontak membuat kakak beradik itu berhenti berebut ayam goreng kemudian bangkit dari duduk mereka.

"Sunny panggil ayahmu?"

"Baik, Bu."

"Woahh~ anak pertamamu sudah besar ya, Teukie."

"Ya! Sekarang dia sedang kuliah. Dan Sungmin ucapankan salam pada keluarga Cho."

"Eoh~ Hallo! Selamat malam!" Sungmin membungkuk hormat dan agak canggung saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari pemuda Cho.

"Jadi ini Sungmin. Ya Tuhan! Kau manis sekali. Kyu lihat!" Heenim membawa Sungmin lebih dekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia manis kan seperti yang kau idamkan."

"Ahh~ Ya!" Kyuhyun menjawab kikuk, sebab Ibunya terlalu blak-blakan.

"Ah~ baiklah! kalian semua silahkan duduk. Dan mari kita makan." Leeteuk mempersilahkan keluarga Cho untuk duduk dan mencicipi makanan yang terhidang dimeja makan.

"Ahh~ kalian sudah datang Hahaaha." Kangin dan Sunny datang bersama dan kemudian ikut duduk. Sunny duduk disebelah Sungmin dan mulai menggoda adiknya dan Sungmin dibuat merengut oleh kakaknya.

"Kakak bercanda, sayang." Sunny berbisik pada adiknya, Dia tak tega melihat adiknya merengut.

Suasana makan berlangsung hikmat (?) saat makan tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Setelah selesai dengan makan malam Kangin mengajak keluarga Cho untuk mengobrol lebih santai diruang santai dengan sedikit cemilan buatan istri tercinta.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kangin? Aku tidak sabar ingin menjadikan anakmu sebagai menantuku." Pertanyaan Heenim seketika membuat ruangan itu hening, semua mata dan telinga terfokus pada wanita itu tak terkecuali Sungmin yang mulai risih dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Soal itu, Aku -"

"Aku permisi sebentar, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan." Sungmin memotong ucapan ayahnya.

"Eiyy~ bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun membantumu? Dia sangat pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran, dia pasti bisa membantumu." Heenim menawarkan anaknya untuk membantu Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu, Bi-"

"Ibu! Sungmin sayang." Heenim menyeringai.

"Ah- Ibu. Aku bisa sendiri." Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

'Keluarga macam apa mereka? Sang Ibu seperti nenek sihir Dan anaknya seperti vampire mesum. Aku hanya melihat paman Cho yang normal disini dan apa-apaan vampire itu, kenapa menatapku seperti om-om mesum begitu!' Sungmin membatin ria.

"Sungmin biarkan Kyuhyun membantumu, biar bagaimanapun kalian harus saling mengenal lebih dekat." Kangin menambah daftar orang aneh dipikiran Sungmin sekarang.

"Tidak apa, Paman. Mungkin Sungmin perlu sedikit waktu, aku tidak ingin menakutinya." Kyuhyun bersuara dan itu membuat inner Sungmin mengejek habis-habisan.

'Aku tau itu hanya basa basi, dasar penjilat!' Batin Sungmin.

"Tidak, Kyu. Sungmin tidak takut. Sana, pergilah belajar. Kyuhyun akan membantumu Sungmin." Ada penekanan disana yang membuat Sungmin harus mematuhinya, sedang Sunny hanya bisa diam menahan tawa.

Sunny juga berpikir kenapa ayahnya ngotot sekali ingin menjodohkan Sungmin dengan seorang pria dan bukankah harusnya Ia yang selaku kakak yang segera menikah? Entahlah dia juga pusing memikirkannya. Dia tahu semua perasaan Sungmin tapi melihat pria yang akan dijadikan pasangan adiknya ini dia sedikit merasa lega, tidak sekhawatir sebelumnya.

Entahlah Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sunny merasa kalau ia adalah pria baik-baik dan kalau sebaliknya maka dia yang akan pertama kali menempelkan kepalan tangannya diwajah tampan itu.

Kembali pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

*Krieet bruggh

Sungmin masuk kekamarnya dengan Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tidak ada obrolan sama sekali dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bosan.

"Hah~ semuanya pink!"

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, Sungmin. Kau cocok dengan semua ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Hening kembali. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin tidak menyukainya, lebih tepatnya rencana orangtua mereka. Kyuhyun tidak masalah kalau rencana itu gagal, tapi sayang sekali pria semanis Sungmin Ia sia-sia kan.

"Kenapa Senyum-senyum seperti itu? Apa kau mulai gila?" Sungmin menatap datar.

"Kau tidak suka padaku- Ah tidak kau tidak suka pada rencana perjodohan kita?" Sungmin tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Dalam hati Ia berpikir mungkin saja Kyuhyun bisa diajak kompromi untuk menggagalkan semuanya.

"Kau tau?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu, apa kau mau membantuku untuk menggagalkannya?"

"Apa? Aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dia sedikit kecewa dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ya. Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau sebagai imbalan. Bagaimana?" Sungmin berdoa dalam hati semoga saja Kyuhyun mau membantu.

Kyuhyun diam. Dia merasa kecewa Sungmin menolaknya.

"Hey! Kyuhyun-sii."

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Kau mau memberiku apa?"

"Apa yang kau mau." Sungmin menjawab yakin.

"Kalau begitu-" Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Dia berpikir dan menyeringai tajam.

"Apa?" Sungmin antusias.

"Aku punya tiga permintaan, bagaimana?"

"Hah? kenapa banyak sekali."

"Kalau tidak mau. Yasudah!"

"Ah~ baiklah. Aku mau." Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin menyetujuinya.

"Pertama! Cium aku." Kyuhyun berucap santai sedang Sungmin melongo.

"Kau gila!" Sungmin tertawa.

"Aku serius. Jujur saja hanya aku yang bisa membatalkan rencana ini, soalnya Ibuku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat semuanya terjadi kecuali aku yang menolaknya." Yang terakhir itu bohong.

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Bisa. Kalau kau tak mau aku akan keluar dan mengatakan setuju pada perjodohan ini dan boom! Kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa lagi."

"Jangan gila! Kau membohongiku."

"Terserah padamu." Kyuhyun melangkah ke dekat pintu dan meraih gagang pintu sebelum Sungmin menahannya.

"Tunggu! Dua syarat lagi apa?" Sungmin meneguk ludah.

'Aku tidak akan salah memilih ' Doanya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia tak tega membohongi anak semanis Sungmin tapi karena ini sangat menyenangkan jadi lebih baik dilanjutkan saja.

"Sudahlah Sungmin. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tidak. Aku yakin Kyuhyun-Sii."

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin. 'Cantik' Kyuhyun terpesona.

"Baiklah! Pertama-tama panggil aku Hyung, karena aku lebih tua darimu. Lalu aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa dengan semua ini dan jika kau memang tidak yakin lebih baik berhenti saja. Aku yang akan bicara pada Ibuku sendiri." Kyuhyun berakting seolah-olah Ia baik hati.

"Tidak. Aku yakin." Sungmin berucap pasti.

'I got you' Kyuhyun tertawa senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pertama cium aku dan mari kita saling mengenal. Kita berpura-pura saja layaknya orang yang sedang berusaha saling mengenal, kita buat supaya orang tua kita tidak curiga dengan rencana kita. Dan untuk yang kedua dan ketiga nanti aku beri taukan lagi, aku belum memikirkannya." Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan rencananya.

"Apa harus berciuman?" Sungmin bertanya ragu sembari menggerakan kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat berciuman.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak memaksamu, kalau memang kau tidak sanggup lebih baik berhenti." Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktingnya, sepolos inikah Sungmin pikirnya.

"Tidak. Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai. K-kita M-mulai d-darimana?" Sungmin tergagap. Demi apapun ini ciuman! Dan Sungmin pertama kali melakukannya dengan seorang pria! Kepalanya pusing seketika.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak tega, lebih baik berhenti saja." Kyuhyun kembali meraih gagang pintu dan ingin membukanya.

"Tidak!" Sungmin mencegah Kyuhyun keluar dan memegang tangannya.

"A-ayo kita ber-ciuman!" Sungmin meneguk ludah lamat-lamat.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin, kemudian menatap wajah dan mata Sungmin. Ini juga kali pertama Ia berciuman dengan seorang pria. Dia tak tahu rasa dan caranya bagaimana, dia hanya akan mengikuti instingnya saja.

Kyuhyun menunduk, tangannya memegang rahang Sungmin dan memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Matanya menatap tepat ke mata Sungmin yang tertutup rapat.

'' Chup!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

New story,, aduh ga tau malu ya saya hahaha

Ini two shoot atau paling panjang threeshoot jadi cepet tamat

Ayo RnR yaaaaa

Untuk Nc ditunggu aja yaaa

See yaa

VEM In here


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Sumarry: "Demi apapun itu aku tidak sudi harus menikah dengan pria itu. Bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang tega memaksa anak laki-laki satu-satunya menikah dengan seorang laki-laki pula? Aku tidak habis pikir, padahal masih ada kakak perempuanku tapi kenapa harus aku yang menikah dengan seorang Pria? Sungguh! aku butuh keadilan."

Cast: Lee Sungmin - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sunny - KangTeuk & HanChul - and other cast.

Disclaimer: Ceritanya pasti milik saya dan para cast cuman pinjam nama dan bayangan aja. Jika ada kesamaan alur itu berarti kebetulan.

genre: Romance

Rate: M (NC low quality Xd)

.

.

.

"Sungmin! Nak! Cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang, sudah saatnya berangkat sekolah, Nak."

"Sungmin-iee cepat bangun! Kyuhyun Hyung sudah datang menjemputmu, Nak! YAK LEE SUNGMIN!"

Leeteuk berseru dari nada lembut sampai berteriak diruang makan dengan tangan sibuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk sarapan, teriakan Leeteuk membuat para penghuni lain disana yaitu Kangin dan Kyuhyun kaget. Kangin hanya menghela nafas sembari mengusap dadanya, Ia tidak berani bicara atau ikut meneriaki Sungmin saat istri cantiknya sudah sejengkel ini, Ia tak habis pikir dengan Sungmin dia itu tidur atau apa? Sedang Kyuhyun hanya merasa antara aneh dan lucu tapi Ia suka dengan keadaan gaduh dipagi hari ala keluarga calon 'istri' nya.

"Sunny kau juga bangun, Nak! Kau seorang gadis tidak bisakah jangan seperti adikmu! Ya Tuhan!" Leeteuk memanggil anak gadisnya.

"Sudah, Sayang! Berhenti berteriak, disini ada Kyuhyun."

"Tidak, Sayang! Mereka itu sudah dewasa jadi harusnya mereka sudah bisa disiplin sendiri. Kyuhyun maaf ya, Beginilah keadaan keluarga kami. Aku tidak ingin menutupi kekurangan atau kelebihan keluarga ini jadi maafkan aku bila semua ini membuatmu risih dan sebagainya. " Setelah menjawab suaminya, Leeteuk menatap teduh Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku suka melihatnya, meski kalian berteriak tapi aku merasakan kehangatan keluarga ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Mungkin kau ingin mencoba membangunkan Sungmin? Bukankah kalian sedang tahap saling mengenal lebih dekat, jadi kupikir ini ide Bagus."

'Ada apa dengan istri manisku? Ya Tuhan! terima Kasih! Sepagi ini Engkau telah menurunkan mukjizatmu untuk keluargaku' Kangin membatin sambil mengucap syukur.

"Ah~ baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya."

"Baiklah! Terima Kasih, Kyu."

"Sama-sama Ibu!" Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang menerima tawaran Leeteuk dan demi apapun hanya dengan melihat senyuman Leeteuk saja membuat Kyuhyun melakukan semua hal itu dengan hati yang tulus.

.

.

.

*kriett

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk kekamar Sungmin yang gelap tanpa penerangan, mencari tombol saklar lampu dan kemudian menyalakannya.

Kyuhyun melangkah keranjang tempat tidur Sungmin yang berisi gundukan selimut yang didalamnya pasti ada Sungmin.

"Ck~ dia tidur atau mati! Apa dia masih bisa bernafas dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, begitu!"

Mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Kemudian Kyuhyun duduk disamping gundukan itu dan membukanya, disana ada Sungmin sedang tidur dengan posisi yang benar-benar memalukan. Posisi Sungmin yang telentang dengan tangan yang membentang, rambutnya yang acak-acakan yang entah kenapa dimata Kyuhyun terlihat sexy dan mulut yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara a.k.a ngorok. *kkkkk

"Wajahnya manis dan cantik layaknya wanita tapi cara tidurnya melebihi cara tidurku. Mungkin Tuhan masih sayang pada nya sebagai seorang laki-laki makanya dari sekian hal yang cantik pada tubuhnya, hanya ini satu-satunya hal merusak kecantikannya."  
Kyuhyun menggerutu sendiri.

"Bagaimana cara membangunkannya? Teriakan Ibunya saja tidak terdengar, bagaimana dengan aku tapi biar kucoba. Yakk~ Lee Sungmin bangunlah!" Tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun tanda Sungmin akan bangun.

"Lee Sungmin bangun atau aku tidak akan membantumu lagi!" Masih tidak ada pergerakan.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Yaishh! Aahh~ aku punya ide! Ck ~ kelinci nakal ini butuh sedikit pelajaran supaya lebih disiplin kkkkk~" Kyuhyun tertawa setan.

"Aku merindukan bibir merah ini, jadi mari bertemu dengan bibirku, sayang!"

Kyuhyun bergerak menindih Sungmin dan itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Sungmin, Daebbak! Kyuhyun menatap mata terpejam itu dan sedikit terpesona tapi kemudian Ia ingat pada tugasnya membangunkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir terbuka Sungmin, Ia sama sekali tidak merasa jijik ataupun risih Ia terus mendekatkan bibirnya dan bibir Sungmin yang mengeluarkan suara ngorok itu *kkkkk.

Bibir Kyuhyun menempel pada bibir atas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai membuka bibirnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, lalu memasukan kecelah bibir yang terbuka dan otomatis membuat suara ngorok Sungmin tak terdengar. Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya didalam goa hangat Sungmin, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin.

"Cpkkk~ Cpkk" Kyuhyun lupa pada tugasnya yang Ia ingat adalah Ia kembali merasakan bibir manis ini dan Ia tidak peduli pada apapun lagi selain melahap bibir ini.

"Anghhh~" Sungmin menggeliat merasakan pasokan udara berkurang di paru-parunya, Sedang Kyuhyun makin aktif menggerakan lidahnya didalam mulut Sungmin, terus bertukar saliva dan Kyuhyun benar-benar bernafsu pada bibir Sungmin.

"Hammpttt" Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, mengedip-ngedipkannya beberapa kali dan yang terlihat olehnya sekarang adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang bergerak-gerak dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Heunmmmptt" Lidah Kyuhyun menelusuri langit-langin mulut Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin geli.

'Tunggu! Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?' Sungmin bertanya dalam hati seakan baru sadar dengan keadannya.

'Dia Kyuhyun! Diatasku! wajahnya didepan wajahku, matanya terpejam erat, dan lidahnya ada dalam mulutku yang sekarang sedang memainkan seluruh isi mulutku.' Sungmin menerka-nerka.

'Itu berarti dia sedang?' batin Sungmin berteriak saat sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hummmpptttt~ Kyuhhh!" Kyuhyun belum menyadari kalau Sungmin sudah bangun.

"Lepphhh~ phass~ Kyuhhh~ eunhhhhh" Desahan Sungmin malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun gencar melumat bibir Sungmin.

"Ungghhhh~~ Anghhhhhssshh~" Sungmin meronta dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sadar kalau Sungmin sudah bangun.

"Hah~ hah~ Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkirlah!" Sungmin berdesis dan Kyuhyun malah menatapnya.

"Hyung, menying-hummmpttt~"  
Kyuhyun malah kembali menciumnya dan kali ini lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Terus mengeksplorasi mulut Sungmin hingga Sungmin dibuat kewalahan. Sungmin yang tidak bisa apa-apa akhirnya mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun, membalas ciuman Kyuhyun sebisanya.

"Eunggghhh~" Sungmin membelalak lebar saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam piamanya, Sungmin meronta saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas dadanya.

"Unghh~ Hyunghhh Apahh yanhhh~"

Kyuhyun lupa dan terbuai oleh semua kenikmatan yang tubuh Sungmin sajikan, Dia terus meremas dada itu.

"Sungminhh~ maafkan aku."

"Yak- uhhhhh~ " Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun meminta maaf lalu Ia akan berhenti tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun malah mencium dan menjilat lehernya tapi tidak meninggalkan tanda apapun, terus menjilatnya sampai kedada Sungmin.

"Arghhh~ shhh~" Sungmin melenguh saat kali ini Kyuhyun menjilat dan meninggalkan tanda didadanya, lalu mengemut tonjolan pink disana bergantian. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun makin kebawah dan meremas gundukan yang mulai menggembung disana.

"Kau bangun!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya.

"K-kau-"

"Sepertinya aku harus membantumu untuk ini."

"Ahhhhh~~ " Kyuhyun meremas gundukan itu dan membuat Sungmin berteriak. Keadaan Sungmin sungguh menggoda dimata Kyuhyun, piama yang terbuka dan pemandangan tangan Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam celana Sungmin.

.

.

.  
*Brak

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpaku ditempat, beruntung saja Kyuhyun dengan gesit menarik selimut menutupi mereka.

"Yak~ Kyuhyun! Harusnya aku yang membangunkan Sungmin tapi kau mendahuluiku!"

"Aku-"

"Aku tidak suka ini kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan memukulmu."

*brak

Sunny pergi dengan membanting pintu sedang Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung.

"Menyingkirlah Hyung! Kakakku marah dan aku harus membujuknya." Tanpa perlawanan Kyuhyun menyingkir dari tubuh Sungmin, Dia masih heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sunny.

"Dia selalu seperti itu saat ada orang yang melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tiap hari, mungkin karena dia terlalu sayang padaku tapi tenang saja dia tidak mengidap kelainan." Jawaban Sungmin menjawab seluruh rasa penasaran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangkit dan membenarkan pakaiannya, nafsunya menghilang begitu saja begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian pasangan saudara yang aneh!"  
Sungmin hanya mengerikan bahu dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Sedang dikamar mandi, Sungmin menyandar dipintu yang Ia kunci rapat seperti sedang menyesali sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan! Setan apa yang masuk kedalam tubuhku sampai-sampai aku bersikap seperti tadi. " Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan memegang dadanya.

"Dasar Sungmin bodoh! Bodoh! " Sungmin merutuki dirinya sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya. Aw~ manisnyaa~~

"Aku mengulangi kejadian itu lagi hiks~" Ucap Sungmin dramatis.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

chup!

kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin, hanya menciumnya. kyuhyun melihat mata Sungmin yang terpejam erat seakan takut kalau Ia melakukan hal yang mengerikan itulah sebabnya Ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya.

"Wae?" Sungmin bertanya setelah merasakan Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya dan hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-anio." Sungmin tergagap.

"Jangan takut padaku." Lirih Kyuhyun sembari memegang rahang Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ungkap Kyuhyun dan kembali mencium Sungmin kali ini dengan sedikit lumatan dan itu membuat Sungmin meleleh seketika.

"Syarat pertama, sukses! Selamat Lee Sungmin. *Chup"

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat tepat didepan bibir Sungmin sampai-sampai Sungmin bisa merasakan gerakan bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya saat bicara, sekarang Ia belum berani membuka matanya. Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat dengan bonus manis berupa kecupan dipipi Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin tertegun dan memegangi pipinya, sedang Kyuhyun berlalu keluar begitu saja.

.

Flasback end.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke meja makan dan dihadapkan pada Sunny yang mendelik tajam padanya, Kyuhyun bingung harus bagaimana, biar bagaimanapun Dia merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali pada gadis ini.

"Hey kau! " Sunny menyeru pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingungnya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, memang siapa lagi. Sungguh tidak mungkin 'kan aku memanggil Ayah, Ibu dan Adikku dengan sebutan kau." Jawab Sunny sinis.

"Ah~ ya. Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa setelah apa yang tadi terjadi? Padahal kudengar kau pintar tapi nyatanya ck~" Sunny mengeluarkan smirk khas nya yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa.

"Hah~ baiklah. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak bersalah sedikitpun padamu tapi karena kau kakaknya Sungmin jadi aku minta maaf. " Ungkap Kyuhyun tidak ikhlas.

"Ck~ aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu tapi satu hal, jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi atau aku akan memukulmu. " Sunny mengancam.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bodoh.

"Kau!" Sunny menunjuk tepat didahi Kyuhyun. Posisinya adalah Sunny dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dam sekarang Sunny bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jari lentiknya.

"Jangan pernah membangunkan Sungmin lagi, karena itu adalah tugasku. APA KAU DENGAR ITU? ITU ADALAH TUGAS LEE SUNNY, KAKAKNYA SUNGMIN DAN CALON KAKAK IPARMU. Paham?"

Sunny berteriak pada Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun cengo seketika tapi senang dengan pernyataan Sunny barusan tentang 'calon kakak ipar'.

"Ada apa ini, Sunny?" Datanglah Leeteuk dengan makanan ditangannya.

"Tidak ada, Bu. " Jawab Sunny sembari menuangkan susu untuk adiknya.

"Sungmin sudah bangun?"

"Su-"

"Sudah, Bu. Dia sedang mandi." Sunny menyerobot Kyuhyun yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan sikap Sunny.

"Ah baguslah. Tunggu, bukankah Kyuhyun yang membangunkan Sungmin? " Leeteuk bertanya heran.

"Ya, memang kenapa Bu? " Sunny bertanya dingin dan Leeteuk tau apa yang membuat anak perempuannya seperti ini.

"Tidak. Maafkan Ibu. Ibu sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun yang membangunkan Sungmin. "

"Hah~ Sudahlah. Tapi Bu, jangan lakukan itu lagi ya? Kumohon~" Sunny memelas pada Ibunya dan itu makin membuat Kyuhyun berpikir semakin aneh. Tidak mungkin kan Sunny mengidap brother/sister kompleks atau apalah itu namanya pikir Kyuhyun.

.

Tap tap tap

.

"Pagi! "  
Sungmin datang lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya, rambutnya yang masih basah membuat Kyuhyun teringat kejadian tadi dan seketika rusak saat Sunny mulai melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Hai, Adik! " Sunny memegang pipi Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi, Adikku tersayang! " #chup Sunny mencium pipi Sungmin dan menyeringai pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Panggil Ayahmu, Sunny. Kita sarapan!"  
Kyuhyun merengut melihat kelakuan Sunny, dia cemburu pada kakak Sungmin.

.

.

skip time.

"Ck~ apa-apaan dia, ini sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu dan dia belum datang. Kalau mau mengerjaiku jangan sekarang! Yaishhhh"

Sungmin terus menggerutu didepan gerbang sekolahnya. "Tau begini aku menunggu dikelas saja atau pulang sendiri lebih baik. Saat tadi mengantarku dia bahkan hanya diam, apa mungkin dia mulai~ Ah sudahlah. Aishh ini dingin dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Sungmin terus bicara sendiri yang untungnya tidak ada siapapun disana sebab semua murid sudah pulang kerumahnya dan hanya tinggal Dia disini, sendiri, menunggu Kyuhyun menjemputnya. Sungmin mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya dan terus mengumpat.

"Kyuhyun Sial! Hyung sialan! Manusia pembohong! Man-"

.

tiitiitt.

.

Tiba-tiba ada suara klakson dari mobil didepannya dan tidak lain itu mobil Kyuhyun.

"Cepat masuk! " Kyuhyun berseru dingin. Penampilan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kira sehabis kerja dengan kemeja putih dan celana kainnya membuat Kyuhyun terlihat simple dimata Sungmin.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak? " Ucap Kyuhyun lagi kali ini sembari melirik Sungmin.

"A-ah~ Okey! " Jawab Sungmin yang terkejut dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutari mobil lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk disamping kemudi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Hyung. Aku tidak suka mobil dengan atap terbuka. " Sungmin protes dan mencoba memancing Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa Dia sangat diam hari ini.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh turun dan pulang sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Hah? Ada apa denganmu, Hyung? kau aneh sejak sarapan tadi. "Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kau mau keluar atau tidak? Bukankah kau tidak suka mobilku? " Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Heh? Setelah membuatku lama menunggu kau juga melakukan ini? Kau keren sekali. " Ucap Sungmin tersenyum sinis dan sedikit bertepuk tangan untuk perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya.

"So? " Kyuhyun semakin menantangnya begitulah kira-kira pikir Sungmin.

"Oh~ Baiklah! Harusnya aku pulang saja tadi, aku memang bodoh ckck~" Sungmin melepas seatbeltnya.

"Ah~ Aku akan keluar! Maaf membuatmu repot. Terima Kasih. " Sungmin keluar dan membanting pintu mobilnya.

.

"Apa-apaan dia. Aku bahkan tidak membuat kesalahan, kenapa dia begitu? "

Sungmin berjalan sembari menendang kerikil-kerikil dijalan.

"Bagaimana bisa Ayah bilang dia yang terbaik? Kalau aku berkencan dengan gadis cantik mungkin tidak akan seperti ini, tapi kenapa harus membandingkannya dengan itu. Aku dan Kyuhyun kan hanya terikat oleh kesepakatan Yaahhh~~ Hujan! Siaaaall! "  
Sungmin yang sedang mengumpat semakin Malang karena diguyur hujan, Sungmin yang hanya memakai seragam lantas cepat kebasahan. Sungmin menjadikan Tas nya sebagai payung.

.

tiiit.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ada didepannya dan menghalangi jalannya. Sungmin berjalan kesamping dan melewati mobil itu. Mobil Kyuhyun maju lagi dan menghalangi jalan Sungmin, dengan cepat Kyuhyun keluar dan menarik Sungmin masuk ke mobilnya.

"Heyy~ Lepaskan aku! " Sungmin meronta saat Kyuhyun memasangkan seatbelt untuknya, lalu Kyuhyun lekas kembali ke kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya? " Lirih Sungmin dan hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan menoleh pada Sungmin sebentar lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"Tunggu! Ini bukan jalan pulang kerumahku? dan bisakah kau tutup atapnya?"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam! " Kyuhyun berseru dengan suara tinggi dan itu membuat Sungmin diam seketika.

Suasana selama perjalan pulang itu sepi hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar saling bersahutan. Saat tiba diparkiran disebuah apartement, Kyuhyun hanya mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk turun dan mengikutinya dan Sungmin hanya patuh, dalam hati Ia sedang marah tapi Ia tidak boleh meledak sekarang.

"Masuklah! " Kyuhyun berkata pada Sungmin dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ini apartementku! Jarak kesini lebih dekat dibanding kerumahmu, jadi aku membawamu kesini dan tenang saja aku sudah izin pada orangtuamu dan kakakmu. " Kata Kyuhyun lagi dan alasan itu yang akhirnya membuat Sungmin mau masuk setelah tadi Dia sempat ragu.

Mereka masuk lalu Kyuhyun pergi kekamarnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri didekat pintu dengan mendekap erat tasnya.

"Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Aku kedinginan brrr~" Sungmin melangkah mendekati sofa disana berusaha mencari kehangatan, Dia tidak duduk karena seluruh tubuhnya basah.

.

10 menit kemudian.

.

Kyuhyun datang dengan pakaian ditangannya. Kyuhyun seperti sudah mandi terlihat dari pakaiannya yang sudah tak basah dan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan air bekas keramas.

"Kau masih disini? "Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memang aku mau kemana lagi. Ini bukan rumahku dan tubuhku basah, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan saat Tuan pemilik rumah meninggalkanku begitu saja, aku bukan anak tanpa kesopanan kalau kau ingin tau." Sungmin menjawab dengan nada bergetar kedinginan. Demi apapun Sungmin kesal.

"Ck~ cerewet! Maafkan aku! Pergilah mandi dan ganti bajumu, nanti kau sakit. "Kyuhyun menyodorkan baju pada Sungmin.

"Kau-" Tunjuk Sungmin.

"Maaf! Ayo kuantar kekamarku karena aku hanya punya satu kamar mandi disini." Potong dan jawab Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin masuk dan menujukkan kamar mandinya pada Sungmin, lalu Sungmin masuk tanpa banyak tanya soalnya dia sudah sangat kedinginan. Sungmin masuk dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya terburu-buru, Dia kedinginan dan dia butuh air hangat. Sungmin menyalakan Shower air hangatnya dan mulai membasahi kepala dan tubuhnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun. Dia mulai membereskan tempat tidurnya, Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin Sungmin akan menginap disini secara hujan belum juga berhenti dan ini sudah mulai malam.

"Ck~ aku lupa memberikannya bathrobe ataupun handuk, Ya Tuhan! " Kyuhyun melangkah ke lemari dan mencari apa yang Ia butuhkan.

"Lagipula kenapa aku harus sekesal ini padanya? Dia tidak tau apa-apa lagipula aku dan Sungmin hanya terikat dalam kesepakatan." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari pergi kekamar mandi untuk memberikan bathrobe pada Sungmin.

"Dia tidak menguncinya. Baguslah, aku tidak perlu mengetuknya. " Kyuhyun membuka pintunya perlahan.

"Sungm-" Kyuhyun terpaku melihat pemandangan didepannya. Disana, didepannya ada Sungmin sedang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dibawah Shower, meski terdengar Sungmin mengeluh dingin ataupun panas tapi itu tidak membuat kesan sexy nya hilang. Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan mendekati Sungmin dan Sungmin tidak menyadari semua itu. Kyuhyun ikut mengguyur tubuhnya dan mulai menggerakan tangannya memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan sontak membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dariku. " Sungmin meronta tapi seolah kehilangan kesadarannya Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai meraba tubuh Sungmin.

"Yakk~ Eunghh~" Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun mencium dan menjilat bahunya.

"Kau kenapahhh sebenarnyahh unghh? Lepashh~" Sungmin bertanya sembari meronta dan menahan agar tidak mendesah.

"Sungminhh! Biarkan aku melakukannya kali ini. " Suara berat Kyuhyun semakin berat saat nafsu menguasainya.

"Apa maksudmu hah? " Tanya Sungmin yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan membalikan Tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sayu.

"Apa mak- Uhmmpptt~" Kyuhyun menciumnya dalam dan langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin, Sungmin yang tidak siap hampir saja tersedak. Demi apa mereka masih dibawah guyuran Shower dan air itu ikut masuk kemulut Sungmin.

"yahhh~ eunghhh~" Kyuhyun menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan tangannya, terus mencium Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyudutkan Sungmin ketembok dan meraih tombol untuk mematikan air dan mematikan airnya tanpa melepas pagutannya, Sungmin menahan dada Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan agar Kyuhyun jangan melakukan hal lebih lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan terus menekan tubuh Sungmin, tangannya bergerak kebawah sana dan meremas junior Sungmin perlahan.

"Anghh~" Sungmin mendongak dan otomatis membuat Kyuhyun semakin leluasa menguasai mulutnya.  
Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya pada leher dan dada Sungmin, hisap dan jilat itu yang dilakukannya dan membuat perlahan tangan Sungmin terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku selamanya, Min!" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menelurusi butt Sungmin dan dibalas Sungmin hanga dengan melenguh sexy.

.

.

.  
"Ahh Apa yang kauu~"

Sungmin berteriak rusuh saat Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya dan membuatnya menungging tepat didepan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malu sekali dan mencoba untuk berdiri tapi Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya agar tetap dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Kumohon~ Kyuhyu~~ angghhhh"

Baru Sungmin akan protes tapi Kyuhyun sudah melebarkan belahan butt nya dan dengan cepat menjilati rektumya, Sungmin dibuat mendesah hebat dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun menjilati rektum itu lalu melepasnya dan membasahi jarinya dengan salivanya lalu perlahan menusuk rektum itu dengan jari tengahnya. Rektum itu tegang dan membuat Sungmin berjengit sakit.

"Tidak. Kumohon! " Sungmin berucap panik.

"Aku berjanji akan cepat dan tidak sakit. " Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tetap menahan posisi Sungmin. Jari Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan keluar - masuk dan setelah mulai longgar Kyuhyun menambahkan jari telunjuk dan kelingkingnya yang dibalas desahan nikmat sekaligus sakit dari Sungmin.

.

"Hyun~ Pelanhh~"

"Oh Shit! Ini sempit sekali!" Kyuhyun sedang mencoba memasukan Juniornya pada rektum Sungmin. Sungmin melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca kamar mandi itu dan pria dibelakangnya yang sedang berusaha memasukan kejantanannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Sakittt!" Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mulut terbuka dan Kyuhyun melihat semua itu, juniornya semakin keras melihat itu.

Kyuhyun sedang berusaha memasukannya kedalam surga milik Sungmin, meski sudah pemanasan tapi tetap saja sempit sekali. Kyuhyun melihat seluruh ekspresi Sungmin dan itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu, dia terus menekan juniornya semakin dalam. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Sungmin yang sedikit menungging dan membelakangi Kyuhyun juga menghadap pada kaca disana, dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas saat juniornya masuk kesana.

Jlebb!

"Ahnghhhh~~!" Teriak Sungmin sembari menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya, perasaanya antara nikmat karena kebetulan Kyuhyun masuk dan tepat menumbuk prostatnya dan sakit saat benda besar itu menerobos masuk.

"Mian! Apa aku boleh bergerak? " Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin dan memeluknya yang justru semakin menenggelamkan juniornya direktum Sungmin.

"Uhmmngghh~" Lenguhan Sungmin menjawab semuanya dan Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya dengan tempo konstan semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Anngh~ Anhgghh"

"Shitt! Ini nikmat! " Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Morehh~ Kyuhhhh~" Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan terus melenguh.

"Apapun untukmu, sayanghh! "  
Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan meremas titik-titik sensitif Sungmin.

"Akuhhh akan segera arhhhhhh~ KYUHHHHH" Sungmin memekik. Bukan karena Ia klimaks tapi dengan sekali gerakan Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Kyuhyun yang otomatis membuat rektumnya bereaksi cepat memeras junior besar itu, dan itu sakit sekali bagi Sungmin.

"Minnhhh!" Kyuhyun menggeram sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa juniornya diperas dan itu nikmat dengan posisi ini Ia bisa melihat langsung wajah Sungmin.

"Hyunhhhh~!"Sungmin menyentak Kyuhyun saat pria itu berhenti sejenak.

"Maaf sayang. " Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan gerakannya dengan tempo cepat sekali, Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya penuh kekuatan dan membuat Sungmin kewalahan. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dan meremas dada Sungmin dengan sebelah tangan sedang sebelah lagi Ia pakai untuk menahan kaki Sungmin. "Akuuhh~" Sungmin bergerak gelisah.

"Bersama Sayang! " Kyuhyun menutup lubang junior Sungmin dan Dia bergerak semakin kencang.

"Lepas shh Hyunghhh~" Sungmin berusaha menggapai tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Sayang! " Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin, kemudian Ia menciumnya dalam dan Sungmin kembali tenang. Semakin cepat Kyuhyun bergerak semakin keras Sungmin mendesah, Hingga sampai pada saat yang mereka nantikan. "

Aku sampai, Min! "

"Unghh KYUHYUNNN! "

crot crot

Sungmin melemas dipelukan Kyuhyun, mereka terengah-engah. Kyuhyun mengusap keringat didahi Sungmin dan mencium pipinya sedang Sungmin sedang menahan supaya matanya tidak tertutup.

"Terima Kasih hhhh~ " Kyuhyun bicara diselah nafasnya yang masuh terengah-engah.

"..."

"Maafkan aku membuatmu kelelahan seperti ini. *Chup"

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dan membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua, sedang Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk terbuka lagi, Ia kelelahan dan butuh tidur. Kyuhyun mengeringkan Tubuh mereka dan lekas menggendong Sungmin ketempat tidur, menyelimuti tubuh telanjang itu dan ikut berbaring disamping Sungmin.

"Ini syarat keduaku, Sungmin. " Bisik Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haiii..

Ini NC gagal dari saya, semoga ga jelek2 amat ya. Ga bisa bikin yang hot. Saya mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya dan semoga ini cukup untuk membalasnya huhuhu

Ini jelek, Sumpah!

Oh ya,,, terima Kasih bagi seorang reader yang koreksi tentang cerita saya yg lebih baik direpost kemarin, saya udah repost chapter satu kemarin dan saya tau betapa jeleknya chap satu kemarin, tapi saya tau kamu pasti udah ga minat lagi kan seperti yang kamu bilang.

Typo yang bertebaran mohon dimaafkan..

Thanks buat reader yg baik hati yang memberikan koreksi dengan bahasa yang sopan saya terima dengan baik. Buat semua reader untuk cerita ini terima Kasih, sayanggg kaliannnnnnn!

Maaf ya untuk bahasanya yg masih belum berkembang, saya akan bekerja dan belajar lebih giat lagi yoshhh Kamsahamnida, Yeorobun! Love you so much!

Maaf pula kalau chap ini garing or ngebosenin

See Yaa!

Vem In Here


End file.
